Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus ist ein thyreophorer Dinosaurier aus der Familie der Stegosauridae und damit ein Vertreter der Ornithischia (Vogelbeckendinosaurier), der vor 155–145 Millionen Jahren im Oberjura (Kimmeridgium bis frühes Tithonium) lebte. Mindestens drei verschiedene Arten wurden aus der unteren Morrison-Formation im westlichen Nordamerika geborgen, die Überreste stammen insgesamt von etwa 80 Individuen. Ein Fund aus Portugal im Jahr 2006 hat gezeigt, dass die Gattung auch in Europa vorkam. Mit seinen imposanten Knochenplatten und Schwanzstacheln ist Stegosaurus – zusammen mit Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Apatosaurus und Velociraptor – einer der populärsten Dinosaurier überhaupt. Der Name Stegosaurus bedeutet so viel wie „Dachechse“, abgeleitet von den altgriechischen Wörtern στέγος-, stegos- („Dach“) und σαῦρος, -sauros („Echse“). |- |'Wissenschaftlicher Name' |- |Stegosaurus Marsh, 1877 |- |'Arten' |- | *''Stegosaurus armatus'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Stegosaurus longispinus'' |} Stegosaurus war ein großer, schwergebauter und quadrupeder (vierbeinig laufender) Herbivore mit einer ungewöhnlichen Körperhaltung: Der Rücken war stark gewölbt, die Vorderbeine waren kurz. Den Schwanz hielt das Tier hoch in der Luft, während der Kopf nahe über dem Boden gehalten wurde. Seine verschiedenen Knochenplatten und Schwanzstacheln boten Stoff für viele Spekulationen. Während letztere sehr wahrscheinlich zur Verteidigung dienten, wurden für die Knochenplatten Funktionen wie Verteidigung, Temperaturregulierung oder Brautwerbung vorgeschlagen. Stegosaurus war mit bis zu 9 Metern Länge der größte bekannte Vertreter der Stegosauria, teilte aber viele anatomische Merkmale, wie z. B. die Schwanzstacheln, mit seinen Verwandten. Beschreibung Stegosaurus armatus, die Typspezies und gleichzeitig die größte Art, wurde etwa neun Meter lang und vier Meter hoch. Auf Hals, Rücken und Schwanz verliefen in zwei Reihen unterschiedlich große flache, drachenförmige Platten – bei Stegosaurus stenops waren es insgesamt 17. Diese machen, in Verbindung mit den langen Schwanzstacheln, die in zwei Paaren in der Nähe des Schwanzendes standen, Stegosaurus zu einem für den Laien leicht zu identifizierenden Dinosaurier. Die Hinterfüße weisen jeweils drei kurze Zehen auf, während jeder Vorderfuß fünf Zehen hatte. Nur die inneren zwei Zehen hatten einen stumpfen Huf. Alle vier Beine wurden durch Polster hinter den Zehen unterstützt. Die Vorderbeine waren wesentlich kürzer als die Hinterbeine, was in einer ungewöhnlichen Haltung resultierte. So wurde der Schwanz hoch über den Boden gehalten, während der Kopf relativ flach gehalten wurde – vermutlich befand er sich nicht höher als ein Meter über dem Boden. Der längliche und dünne Schädel war, im Vergleich zum restlichen Körper, klein. Die niedrige Position des Schädels lässt vermuten, dass Stegosaurus niedrig wachsende Vegetation abgegrast hat. Dies wird durch die Abwesenheit von Vorderzähnen und durch das Vorhandensein eines Hornschnabels unterstützt. Die kleinen Zähne waren dreieckig, flach und gesägt, was darauf hindeutet, dass das Tier seine Nahrung vor dem Schlucken zerquetschte. Wangen sorgten vermutlich dafür, dass Stegosaurus seine Nahrung beim Kauen im Maul behalten konnte. Trotz der Gesamtgröße des Tieres war die Hirnschale klein und nicht größer als die eines Hundes. Eine gut erhaltene Stegosaurus-Hirnschale erlaubte es Othniel Charles Marsh, welcher Stegosaurus erstmals beschrieb, einen Abguss der Gehirnschale anzufertigen, die einen Hinweis auf die Gehirngröße des Stegosaurus gab. Wie der Abguss zeigte, war das Gehirn sehr klein – vielleicht das kleinste unter allen Dinosauriern. Die Tatsache, dass ein Tier wie Stegosaurus mit einem Gewicht von über 4,5 Tonnen ein Gehirn von nur 80 Gramm haben konnte, trug maßgeblich zu der früher weit verbreiteten Idee bei, Dinosaurier seien extrem dumm – eine Annahme, die heute weitgehend zurückgewiesen wird. Der Großteil unseres Wissens über Stegosaurus stammt von den Überresten ausgewachsener Tiere; in jüngerer Zeit wurden aber auch Überreste von Stegosaurus-Jungtieren entdeckt. Ein solcher Fund wurde 1994 in Wyoming gemacht – das Tier war 4,6 Meter lang, zwei Meter hoch, und das Gewicht wird auf 2,3 Tonnen geschätzt. Das Skelett kann heute im University of Wyoming Geological Museum besichtigt werden. Noch kleinere Skelette – mit 210 Zentimetern Länge und 80 Zentimetern Rückenhöhe – sind im Denver Museum of Natur & Science zu besichtigen. Systematik Stegosaurus war die als erstes benannte Gattung der Familie Stegosauridae. Er ist das Typ-Genus und Namensgeber der Familie. Die Stegosauridae ist eine von zwei Familien innerhalb der Infraordnung Stegosauria, zusammen mit der Huayangosauridae. Stegosauria bilden zusammen mit Ankylosauria die Gruppe Thyreophora. Stegosaurier waren sich im Körperbau ähnlich und unterschieden sich hauptsächlich an ihrem Spektrum an Stacheln und Platten. Zu den engsten Verwandten von Stegosaurus gehören Wuerhosaurus aus China und Kentrosaurus aus Ostafrika.thumb|left|342px|Stegosaurus-Paar Ursprünge Die Ursprünge von Stegosaurus sind ungewiss – es sind nur wenige Überreste von basalen Stegosauriern und ihren Vorfahren bekannt. Kürzlich wurde ein neuer Stegosaurier – Hesperosaurus – aus der unteren Morrison-Formation entdeckt. Dieser Fund aus dem frühen Kimmeridgium ist einige Millionen Jahre älter als die Überreste von Stegosaurus. Der früheste bekannte Stegosauridae, Lexovisaurus, stammt aus der Oxford-Clay-Formation in England und Frankreich und lebte im frühen bis mittleren Callovium. Das frühere und ursprünglichere Genus Huayangosaurus aus dem mittleren Jura von China (vor ca. 170 Millionen Jahren) lebte etwa 20 Millionen Jahre früher. Es ist die einzige bekannte Gattung in der Familie Huayangosauridae. Noch älter ist Scelidosaurus, aus dem frühen Jura von England, der vor etwa 190 Millionen Jahre lebte. Scelidosaurus zeigte Merkmale sowohl von Stegosauriern als auch von Ankylosauriern. Emausaurus aus Deutschland ist ein weiterer basaler Thyreophore, während der bipede (zweibeinig laufende) Scutellosaurus aus Arizona (USA) ein noch früheres Genus war. Dieser kleine, leichtgepanzerte Dinosaurier ist vermutlich eng verwandt mit den direkten Vorfahren von Stegosauriern und Ankylosauriern. Eine etwa 195 Millionen Jahre alte fossile Fährte, vermutlich von einem frühen Stegosaurier oder einem Stegosaurier-Vorfahren, wurde in Frankreich entdeckt. Entdeckung und Arten Stegosaurus, einer von vielen Dinosauriern, die erstmals während der „Knochenkriege“ entdeckt und beschrieben wurden, wurde von Othniel Charles Marsh im Jahr 1877 anhand von Überresten benannt, die nördlich von Morrison, Colorado, entdeckt wurden. Diese ersten Knochen wurden zum Holotypus – Stegosaurus armatus. Marsh nannte das Tier Stegosaurus, was so viel wie „Dachechse“ bedeutet, da er anfangs dachte, die Platten lägen flach auf dem Rücken des Tieres und würden sich wie Dachziegel überlappen. In den Jahren nach der Erstbeschreibung wurde eine Fülle von weiterem Material entdeckt und Marsh veröffentlichte weitere Abhandlungen über dieses Genus. Anfänglich wurden viele verschiedene Arten beschrieben – jedoch wurden viele von diesen in der Folgezeit als ungültig oder als synonym mit anderen Arten erklärt. Heute gibt es zwei gutbekannte Arten und eine weniger bekannte Art. Gültige Arten Stegosaurus armatus, „gepanzerte Dachechse“, war die erste entdeckte Art und ist von zwei Teilskeletten, zwei teilweisen Schädeln und mindestens dreißig fragmentarischen Funden bekannt. Diese Spezies hatte vier horizontale Schwanzstacheln und relativ kleine Platten. Mit neun Metern Länge war sie die längste Art. Stegosaurus stenops, „schmalköpfige Dachechse“, wurde von Marsh im Jahr 1887 benannt. Das Holotyp-Material wurde von Marshal Felch in Garden Park, nördlich von Cañon City, Colorado, im Jahr 1886 entdeckt. Dies ist die am besten bekannte Stegosaurus-Art, da mindestens ein komplettes verbundenes Skelett geborgen werden konnte. Weiter sind mindestens 50 Teilskelette – sowohl von erwachsenen Tieren als auch von Jungtieren – ein kompletter Schädel und vier teilweise Schädel bekannt. Stegosaurus stenops hatte große, breite Platten und vier Schwanzstacheln. Er war mit sieben Metern Länge kürzer als Stegosaurus armatus. Stegosaurus longispinus, „Dachechse mit langen Stacheln“, wurde von Charles W. Gilmore im Jahr 1914 anhand eines Teilskelettes benannt, welches aus der Morrison-Formation, Wyoming, stammt. Bemerkenswert sind die vier ungewöhnlich langen Schwanzstacheln dieser etwa sieben Meter langen Art. Einige meinen, es handele sich um eine Kentrosaurus-Art. Nomina Dubia (dubiose Namen) Stegosaurus ungulatus, was so viel bedeutet wie „Dachechse mit Huf“, wurde von Marsh im Jahr 1879 anhand von Überresten benannt, die in dem berühmten Dinosaurierfriedhof Como Bluff in Wyoming entdeckt wurden. Er ist von wenigen Wirbeln und Knochenplatten bekannt. Vielleicht ist er ein Jungtier von Stegosaurus armatus, obwohl das ursprüngliche Material letzterer Spezies noch nicht vollständig beschrieben wurde. Ein Fund aus Portugal, der ins obere Kimmeridgium bis ins untere Tithonium datiert wurde, wurde dieser Spezies zugeschrieben. Stegosaurus sulcatus, „gefurchte Dachechse“, wurde von Marsh im Jahr 1887 basierend auf ein Teilskelett beschrieben. Es könnte sich um ein Synonym mit Stegosaurus armatus handeln. Stegosaurus duplex, das so viel bedeutet wie „Dachechse mit zwei Nervengeflechten“ (in Anspielung auf den stark vergrößerten neuralen Kanal am Sacrum, den Marsh für eine Art zweites Gehirn hielt), ist evtl. derselbe wie Stegosaurus armatus. Obwohl von Marsh im Jahr 1887 benannt, wurden die nicht miteinander verbundenen Knochen im Jahr 1879 von Edward Ashley in Como Bluff, Wyoming, geborgen. Stegosaurus seeleyanus, ursprünglich als Hypsirophus beschrieben, ist evtl. ebenfalls mit Stegosaurus armatus identisch. Stegosaurus (Diracodon) laticeps wurde von Marsh im Jahr 1881 basierend auf einigen Kieferknochen-Fragmenten beschrieben. Während einige Stegosaurus stenops für eine Art von Diracodon halten, ordnen andere Diracodon als eine Stegosaurus-Art ein. Bakker hat im Jahr 1986 den Namen Diracodon laticeps wieder eingeführt, obwohl andere bemerken, dass das Material wahrscheinlich mit Stegosaurus stenops synonym ist. Stegosaurus affinis, beschrieben von Marsh im Jahr 1881, ist nur durch einen Pubis (Schambein) bekannt und gilt als Nomen Dubium. Er ist evtl. mit Stegosaurus armatus identisch. Neu zugeordnete Arten Stegosaurus madagascariensis aus Madagaskar ist nur durch Zähne bekannt und wurde von Riveteau im Jahr 1926 beschrieben. Die Zähne wurden bisher einem Stegosaurier, dem Theropoden Majungasaurus, einem Hadrosaurier und selbst einem Krokodil zugeschrieben. Weiteres, ursprünglich als Stegosaurus-Überreste beschriebenes, Material wird heute anderen Arten zugeschrieben. Dies ist der Fall bei Stegosaurus marshi, welcher von Lucas im Jahr 1901 beschrieben und im Jahr 1902 in Hoplitosaurus umbenannt wurde. Stegosaurus priscus, beschrieben von Nopcsa im Jahr 1911, ist mit Lexovisaurus identisch. Fossile Fußspuren Fossile Fußspuren von Stegosauriden sind extrem selten, vor 1996 war keine einzige bekannt. Einige Forscher vermuten, dass Stegosaurier eher trockene Gebiete besiedelten, und dass deswegen so wenig Spurenfunde aufgetaucht sind. Es gibt jedoch zwei Berichte über Funde aus Nordamerika, die auch zeitlich auf Stegosaurus passen würden. Der erste Bericht ist über einen Manus-Abdruck (Vorderfuß-Abdruck) aus Utah, welcher von Lockley und Hunt 1998 beschrieben und Stegopodus czerkasi genannt wurde. (Ein solches Ichnotaxon stellt keine reguläre Art im biologischen Sinne dar, sondern bezeichnet nur die Fußspur). Ein Hinterfußabdruck wurde auf dem gleichen Fundstück entdeckt, da man sich jedoch nicht sicher war, ob er vom selben Tier stammt, wurde sie dem Stegopodus nicht zugeordnet. Der zweite Bericht, von Bakker 1996 veröffentlicht, beschreibt Hinterfuß-Abdrücke. Zwar bedeutet Stegopodus so viel wie Stegosaurus-Fuß, ob er aber wirklich von der Gattung Stegosaurus stammt, kann nicht bewiesen werden. Einige Forscher sind der Ansicht, dass beide Funde gar nicht Stegosauriden Ursprungs sind. Paläobiologie Nachdem die Spezies entdeckt wurde, vermutete Marsh aufgrund der kurzen Vorderbeine zuerst, Stegosaurus sei biped. Im Jahr 1891 änderte er seine Meinung in Anbetracht des sehr schwergebauten Skelettes. Obwohl Stegosaurus heute als unzweifelhaft quadruped gilt, gab es doch Diskussionen, ob sich das Tier nicht auf die Hinterbeine gestellt haben könnte, um unter Verwendung des Schwanzes als drittes Stützbein auch höher gelegene Vegetation abzuweiden. Diese Idee wurde von Bakker vorgeschlagen, jedoch später von Carpenter verworfen. Stegosaurus hatte, verglichen mit seinen Hinterbeinen, sehr kurze Vorderbeine. Weiter war der untere Abschnitt der Hinterbeine (Tibia und Fibula) relativ kurz, verglichen mit dem Femur. Dies bedeutet, dass das Tier nicht besonders schnell gegangen sein kann – die Maximalgeschwindigkeit lag bei 6–7 km/h. Zweites Gehirn Bald nach der Beschreibung des Tieres bemerkte Marsh eine große Aushöhlung in der Beckenregion des Wirbelkanals, die eine Struktur beherbergen konnte, die bis zu 20 mal größer als das Gehirn wäre. Dies führte zu der berühmten Idee, dass Dinosaurier wie Stegosaurus eine Art „zweites Gehirn“ im Schwanzansatz besaßen, welches zur Kontrolle von Reflexen der hinteren Körperhälfte gedient haben sollte. Weiter wurde vermutet, dass es dem Tier zeitweilig bei Angriffen durch Predatoren Verstärkung bot. In jüngerer Zeit wurde die Theorie vertreten, dass der Hohlraum, der auch bei Sauropoden gefunden wurde, einen Glykogen-Körper beherbergt hat. Eine solche Struktur findet sich bei den rezenten Vögeln, wobei ihre Funktion jedoch noch nicht genau bekannt ist – es wird vermutet, dass sie das Nervensystem der Tiere mit Glykogen versorgt.thumb|left|288px|Der Schädel eines Stegosaurus Platten Das auffälligste Merkmal von Stegosaurus sind zweifellos seine Knochenplatten. Diese hochentwickelten Osteoderme staken in der Haut und waren, wie die Knochenplättchen rezenter Krokodile und vieler Eidechsen, nicht direkt mit dem Skelett verbunden. Die größten Platten wurden über den Hüften des Tieres gefunden und messen 60 cm in der Breite und 60 cm in der Höhe. Ihre Anordnung wurde lange thumb|left|283px|Der Stegosaurus hatte einen kräftigen "Schnabel"debattiert – es gibt folgende Hypothesen: #Die Platten lagen flach auf dem Rücken des Tieres, wie ein Panzer. Dies war Marshs anfängliche Interpretation, der Stegosaurus seinen Namen „Dachechse“ verdankt. Als weitere und vollständigere Platten gefunden wurden, zeigte ihre Form, dass sie standen und nicht auf der Haut lagen. #Im Jahr 1891 veröffentlichte Marsh eine weitere Rekonstruktion, diesmal standen die Platten in einer einzelnen Reihe. Auch diese Theorie wurde jedoch bald fallen gelassen, wohl weil es schwer verständlich war, wie die Platten in der Haut eingebettet waren, und weil sich die Platten in einer solchen Anordnung zu sehr überlappen würden. #Die Platten waren paarweise in einer doppelten Reihe angeordnet. Dies ist die gängigste Anordnung speziell in älteren Bildern bis zur „Dinosaurier-Renaissance“ in den Siebzigern. Beispielsweise hatte der Stegosaurus in dem 1933 veröffentlichten Film „King Kong“ diese Anordnung. Es wurden bisher aber keine zwei Platten identischer Größe und Form beim selben Tier gefunden. #Es gab zwei Reihen mit abwechselnd, in „Zick-Zack-Form“ angeordneten Platten. In den frühen 1960ern wurde dies zur verbreitetsten Idee, hauptsächlich weil ein Stegosaurus-Fossil, das die Platten noch am Ursprungsort zeigt, diese Anordnung erkennen lässt. Ein Einwand gegen diese heute weitgehend anerkannte Theorie ist, dass eine solche Anordnung osteodermaler Gebilde unter anderen Reptilien gänzlich unbekannt ist und es schwer verständlich ist, wie die Evolution eine solche Disparität hervorbringen konnte. Auch die Funktion der Platten war Gegenstand vieler Diskussionen. Anfänglich wurden sie für eine Art Panzerung gehalten, jedoch scheinen sie dazu zu zerbrechlich und ungünstig platziert zu sein, da sie die Seiten des Tieres ungeschützt lassen würden. Später verbreitete sich die Theorie, die Platten hätten zur Temperaturregulierung gedient – ähnlich wie das Segel des fleischfressenden Spinosaurus oder des Pelycosauriers Dimetrodon (oder die Ohren rezenter Elefanten und Hasen). Die Platten besaßen Blutgefäße, die durch Furchen verliefen, und vorbeiströmende Luft hätte das Blut abgekühlt. Diese Theorie wurde ernsthaft in Frage gestellt, da ein naher Verwandter von Stegosaurus stenops sehr kleinflächige Platten hatte, die zum Kühlen ungeeignet wären. In der Vergangenheit spekulierten einige Forscher, besonders Robert Bakker, die Platten könnten bis zu einem gewissen Grad beweglich gewesen sein. Bakker meinte, die Platten seien lediglich die knöchernen Kerne von spitz zulaufenden Hornüberzügen, die das Tier von einer Seite zur anderen geschlagen haben könnte, um Angreifer eine Reihe von Spitzen entgegenzuhalten. Die Platten stellte er sich flach auf dem Rücken liegend vor, da sie ihm zu schmal erschienen, um ohne starke Muskeltätigkeit aufrecht stehen zu können. Die Hornüberzüge vermutete er, weil die Platten Ähnlichkeiten mit der knöchernen Basis vieler anderer horntragender Tiere hatten. Heute sind Theorien in den Vordergrund gerückt, die von visuellen Funktionen ausgehen. Evtl. dienten die großen Platten dazu, die scheinbare Höhe des Tieres zu vergrößern, um entweder Feinde einzuschüchtern oder Artgenossen zu beeindrucken. Möglich wäre eine Form von sexueller Zurschaustellung, obwohl anscheinend Männchen wie Weibchen Platten trugen. Eine im Jahre 2005 veröffentlichte Studie unterstützt die Annahme, die Platten hätten zur Identifikation gedient. Die Forscher glauben, dass dies die Funktion verschiedener Dinosauriermerkmale unterschiedlicher Spezies gewesen sein könnte. Schwanzstacheln Es gab Diskussionen, ob die Schwanzstacheln nur zur Schau dienten, wie Gilmore im Jahr 1914 vorschlug, oder ob sie als Waffe benutzt wurden. Robert Bakker bemerkte, dass der Schwanz viel beweglicher war als der anderer Dinosaurier, da verknöcherte Sehnen fehlen – dies ließ die Annahme, der Schwanz könnte als Waffe benutzt worden sein, wahrscheinlicher erscheinen. Jedenfalls meinte Carpenter, die Beweglichkeit sei eingeschränkt, da die Knochenplatten zu viele Schwanzwirbel überlappten. Bakker beobachtete auch, dass Stegosaurus seinen Schwanz geschickt schwenken konnte, indem das Tier die Hinterbeine auf dem Boden ließ und mit den muskulären, aber kurzen, Vorderbeinen zur Seite sprang. Später zeigte eine Studie über die Schwanzstacheln von McWhinney et al. häufigen Schaden, was die Theorie, die Schwanzstacheln könnten im Kampf eingesetzt worden sein, bestätigt. Ein weiterer Beweis ist ein durchstochener Schwanzwirbel des Carnivoren ''Allosaurus'', in den ein Stegosaurus-Schwanzstachel perfekt hinein passt.thumb|332px|Die Stacheln des Stegosaurus Stegosaurus stenops hatte vier dermale Schwanzstacheln, jeder war etwa 60–90 cm lang. Entdeckungen miteinander verbundener Stegosaurus-Panzer zeigten, dass zumindest bei einigen Arten die Stacheln eher horizontal aus dem Schwanz herausstanden, und nicht vertikal, wie auf vielen Bildern zu sehen ist. Anfänglich beschrieb Marsh Stegosaurus armatus mit acht Schwanzstacheln, im Gegensatz dazu Stegosaurus stenops mit vier. Jedenfalls zeigten spätere Forschungen, dass auch Stegosaurus armatus vier Schwanzstacheln hatte. Ernährung Die Fressweise von Stegosaurus und verwandten Arten unterscheidet sich von der anderer pflanzenfressender Ornithischia. Andere Ornithischia besaßen Zähne, mit denen sie Pflanzenmaterial zermahlen konnten, und einen Kiefer, der sie zu kauartigen Bewegungen befähigte. Im Kontrast dazu hatten Stegosaurier kleine, gesägte Zähne zum Zerquetschen des Pflanzenmaterials und einen Kiefer, der wahrscheinlich nur einfache Bewegungen zuließ und nicht zum richtigen Kauen geeignet war. Trotzdem müssen Stegosaurier erfolgreich gewesen sein, da sie im Jura geographisch weit verbreitet gewesen sind. Paläontologen vermuten, dass Stegosaurier sich von Moosen, Farnen, Palmfarnen, Koniferen oder Früchten ernährt haben. Dazu verschluckten sie wahrscheinlich Gastrolithen – Steine, die im Magen bei der Zerkleinerung der Nahrung halfen, in derselben Art und Weise, wie es einige rezente, nicht zum Kauen befähigte Tiere wie Vögel oder Krokodile tun. Abweiden von Gras, wie man es bei vielen modernen herbivoren Säugetieren sehen kann, wäre für Stegosaurus nicht möglich gewesen – die ersten Gräser tauchten erst in der Kreide auf, lange nachdem Stegosaurus ausgestorben ist. Wahrscheinlich weidete Stegosaurus nur bodennah in etwa einem Meter Höhe. Trifft jedoch die von Bakker propagierte Hypothese zu, dass sich Stegosaurus auf die Hinterbeine stellen konnte, wären erwachsene Tiere fähig, in bis zu sechs Meter über dem Boden zu fressen. ''Stegosaurus'' und der Mensch Als einer der bemerkenswertesten Dinosaurier taucht Stegosaurus oft in Filmen, Cartoons und Comics auf. Er ist auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil vieler Dinosauriermodell- und Spielzeug-Kollektionen, wie der Carnegie-Kollektion. Im Jahr 1982 wurde Stegosaurus zum Staatsdinosaurier von Colorado ernannt. Stegosaurus ist Darsteller in einer ganzen Reihe von Kino-Filmen und wurde oft mit großen carnivoren Dinosauriern kämpfend gezeigt. Beispiele, in denen er einem Ceratosaurus gegenübersteht, sind „Reise in die Urzeit“ (Journey to the Beginning of Time, 1954) und der Dokumentarfilm „When Dinosaurs Roamed America“ (2001). Stegosaurus tauchte darüber hinaus auch in den Dokumentarfilmen „Im Reich der Giganten“ (Walking with Dinosaurs, 1999) und dem Special „The Ballad of Big Al“ (2000) auf. Auch gegen Tyrannosaurus kämpft Stegosaurus auf der Leinwand, wie in „Planet of Dinosaurs“ (1978), Walt Disney's Fantasia (1940) sowie der Neuauflage der Serie „Land of the Lost“ (1992–1993). Weiter tauchte Stegosaurus in dem klassischen Monsterfilm „King Kong“ (1933) sowie in „The Lost World: Jurassic Park“ auf.